


The cadence of your breath

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Loneliness, Longing, M/M, Poetry, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: A poem written from Achilles perspective about his longing and regrets.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 15





	The cadence of your breath

I remember the cadence of your breath as I kissed you  
A taste sweeter than ambrosia and the fruit grown by the God's.  
I remember the warmth of your breath as I kissed you.  
You filled me with the fire of life.  
I lived for you and only you.

Fame, my name written with stars,  
Why did I care about such trivial things?  
Glory, my name known here and far,  
Why did I care for such needless things?  
My dreams should have only been of you.,  
Not glory, nor fame nor fortune,  
Such things are pointless when your life is through. 

Today I stand in these empty halls  
A lonely shade among the hoard.  
If only my heart could be stone like the cursed walls,  
Then I wouldn't suffer so for the loss of he who I adored.  
Our time together was brief but our love was eternal.  
And avid, and intense, and impossible and difficult.  
We dared not sleep for our love was nocturnal.  
I breathed you in like sea air, my therapeutic salt.  
Our love was healing, an Asclepian blessing.  
You gave me your tenderness, as light as water and as flour.  
I gave you my lust, an tree in autumnal undressing.  
You sprinkled sugar in the sour.  
I am left with the ache of hunger and drought of thirst.  
You are the fruit to satisfy me.  
I am but a hero cursed.  
Glory does little to soothe my misery.  
I feel ruin and I feel grief.  
A broken hero with a shattered heart.  
I will keep my woe underneath,  
Inside I am torn apart. 

I remember the sparkle in your eyes as I kissed you.  
The way you beheld me and treasured every moment.  
I remember the feel of the skin as I kissed you.  
In your arms I was alive.  
I should have lived for you and only you.

Legacy; I am revered as a warrior far and wide.  
Why does it offer me little comfort?  
Legendary, my name will live on forever.  
Why does it not soothe me?  
It doesn't matter who remembers you when you are dead.  
Not glory, nor fame, nor fortune.  
Those who lived you should matter instead.

Today I guard this place.  
Bound by contract, tortured by my fate.  
I am blood and darkness and disgrace.  
I realised my mistake too late.  
It should have been me who died,  
But you went on ahead.  
Wearing my armour, gone from my side.  
My pettiness resulted in you among the dead.  
Our love was drunkenness  
And fever and desperation and truth.  
Our nights were sleepless  
Sweat, fervour and sex.  
I long for those endless nights.  
You would wear the wounds of my possession.  
I long for those aimless fights.  
I still wear your reason as an impression.  
Shades float by but they will never know  
They only see the carcass of a warrior.  
Not the heart that will never let go.  
Not the heart that will never feel euphoria.

I remember your soft moans as I kissed you.  
They were for my ears and my ears alone.  
I remember your embrace as I kissed you.  
You were mine and mine alone.  
I remember how blue your lips were.  
I remember how cold your skin was.  
I remember how dull your eyes were.  
I wish I did not remember.


End file.
